Move On
by wasastudent
Summary: Sasuke senang dengan hidupnya yang sekarang kalau saja dia tidak sedang kesulitan move on.
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua. Nama gue Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha, adik kesayangan si maho Itachi Uchiha. Papa Fugaku sayang banget sama gue, Emak Mikoto gak bisa tidur kalau gue gak di rumah. Si maho apalagi, gak liat wajah gue sehari aja bisa bikin dia beneran ngencanin Justin.

Gue senang banget dengan segala bentuk kasih sayang mereka yang emang kadang rada _over _ke gue entah kenapa. Dan gue juga bersyukur Tuhan menganugerahkan muka ganteng dan postur tinggi ini ke gue, dengan begitu kalau tiba-tiba aja gue debut sebagai artis pun gak bakal ada yang kaget.

Gue gak sombong, tapi gue lumayan tajir juga. Setidaknya kalau teman-teman yang lain ke sekolah jalan kaki ataupun naik angkot, gue masih dikasih sepeda sama bokap gue yang tiap hari ditumpangin secara gratis sama Naruto _sissy _itu.

Huh, Naruto. Dia itu…. Cantik.

….. _Bullshit._ Kayaknya itu yang ngomong barusan bukan gue tapi si Itachi.

Tapi sesempurna apapun seseorang, dia pasti punya masalahnya tersendiri. Sama halnya dengan gue, terkadang muka cakep ini bikin gue susah jadi orang.

Gue bingung harus milih Naruto atau Gaara, tapi Sai juga manis.

Uh. Hei, gue gak homo.

Maksud susahnya gue di sini itu, gue cuma kasian aja sama cewek-cewek yang ngerusak tenggorokan mereka demi neriak-neriakin nama gue. Gue senyumin dikit, mereka melting. Gue tanggal baju gue, mereka melting. Pas hari itu waktu dengan gak sengaja Neji narik boxer gue sampai tinggal kolor, mereka pada mimisan. Beberapa ada yang pingsan, satunya dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat karena pendarahan.

Nah yang ini gue gak tahu pendarahannya dari mana.

Tapi kan… Kasihan gitu. Buat apa mereka begitu susah, yang ada malah bikin gue makin merasa berdosa. Lagian pas itu gue udah _taken. _Gue gak jomblo apalagi yang ngenes macem Naruto yang cintanya masih digantung Hinata sampai hari ini.

Tapi ingat, pas itu. **pas itu. **Berarti sekarang sudah tidak _taken. Untaken. _Gitu ya ngomongnya? Gimanapun juga, bahasa Inggris itu bahasa kampung gue. Gue jauh lebih tau dari lo lo dan lo pada.

Iya, kami putus. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, putus.

Gue… Hm. Mungkin pilihan buat mangkal di simpang lima tiap malam minggu bareng Itachi bisa gue jadikan panutan.

Ew, enggak deh.

**.**

**_a Naruto fanfic, Move On!_**

**_Disclaimer;; Masashi Kishimoto;;_**

**_Pair: SasukeItachi?_**

**_._**

**_Warn: alay, sedikit garing, gak bermanfaat, banyak kata kasar, begal di mana mana._**

**_._**

**_…_****_Enjoy…_**

**_._**

"SASKEEEE! KENAPA LO LAMA BANGET HAH, BRENGSEK!" Datang-datang Naruto langsung menghantam kepalaku dengan _tupperware_nya sebelum menaiki bagian penumpang sepedaku.

Ya, pagi itu aku tiba di rumah Naruto yang hanya di lima rumah di sebelah rumah ayahku lima belas menit lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dan aku sengaja tidak merespon _line call_ ataupun BBM darinya. Biar aja dia sibuk, udah enak dapet tumpangan gratis udah itu ojeknya ganteng pula.

"Eh banci, jawab gue! Kenapa lo datang telat? Dan kenapa sepedanya gak jalan-jalan?!"

"Itachi lupa setrika seragam gue semalam, bangsat." ujarku sambil mulai mendayung pedal sepeda ontelku.

"Jadi dia itu abang apa kacung lo?" tanya Naruto kepo.

"Rangkap." jawab gue asal.

_RINGRINGRING! BAKA GET UR PHONE NOW! BAKA BAKA GAY SASUKE IS COMING! _

"APA-APAAN RINGTONE KAU, HAH? JAHANAM!" Aku langsung mengerem sepedaku, berniat menurunkan Naruto di sana. Biar ada yang menculiknya, menjualnya ke penderita pedofil luar negeri, atau menjual organ tubuhnya ke pasar bebas. Biar. Aku tak peduli. Kami sudah tak ada hubungan apapun, kami sepenuhnya berpisah.

"Halo… Sakura sayang. Ada apa?"

Mataku menyipit cemburu mendengar siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan si jabrik ini. Bukan, aku bukan cemburu dengan Sakura karena merebut Narutoku. Tapi dengan Naruto. Siapa dia berani memanggil mantanku dengan sebutan **sayang****_, _**dia kira dia siapa? Anak kepala sekolah?!

Tapi iya sih, Om Minato itu kepala sekolah kami. Dulu Om Minato hampir meninggalkan jabatannya sebagai kepala sekolah karena mau dicalonkan jadi presiden, tapi entah kenapa gak jadi. Katanya dia gak mau, dia udah terlanjur sayang sama Konoha SHS.

Dan melihat anaknya yang seperti ini membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya... Naruto beneran anak Om Minato bukan sih?

"Ah… Tapi di sini gak ada bakso, adanya mi tek tek."

"Dia suruh kita beliin makanan?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang tangannya menandakan isyarat 'tunggu sebentar, sialan.' Huh. Dikacangin kan.

"Kalau nasi lemak harus puter sih. Tapi gak apa deh demi Sakura, biar yang lagi bonceng ini bisa sepenuhnya _move on _juga. Oke… Dada." Klik. Si bodoh itu sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon genggamnya. "Sas, entar mampir ke tempat nasi lemak dulu dong. Sakura nitip lima bungkus."

Aku diam sambil tetap menjalankan sepedaku.

"Sas."

"…"

"Sasuke. Kau harus kuat." Naruto meremas bahuku sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggungku. "Hinata sudah nerima gue semalam. Dan lo… LO MALAH SETENGAH MATI MAU MOVE ON! HAHAHAHAAHAH NASIB LO NAAS SASUGAY! GAY AJA LO SAMA SI GAARA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto ngakak sambil mengacak-ngajak bajuku, mengguncang-guncang tubuhku, menjambaki rambutku sambil mengerang nikmat.

Astaga perasaan dari tadi gue ambigu banget ngomongnya.

"Diam atau gue turunin lo di sini."

"Habis itu Sakura dan empat lainnya mati kelaparan karena gak ada yang beliin mereka nasi lemak!"

"Gue bisa beliin sendiri buat mereka."

"MONCONG LO! DOMPET LO GAK PERNAH LEBIH DARI LIMA BELAS REBU MANA SANGGUP BELI LIMA BUNGKUS NASI LEMAK!"

"Mereka gak akan mati kelaparan hanya karena gak sarapan."

"Dan lo gak akan sanggup **_move on_** kalau terus-terusan menghindar kayak gini."

Huh. Yang Naruto katakan memang benar. Naruto benar.

Dia benar-benar hamil dengan testpack yang menunjukkan dua garis merah itu.

"Sas, tapi sebenernya gue juga gak setuju lo pisah sama Sakura. Gue yakin pas itu dia tersulut emosi, kalian cuma salah paham—,"

"Lo gak ngerti, Naruto." maka kalimat terakhir barusan menutup percakapan konyol kami di pagi hari.

.

"Sasuke." Gaara memanggilku datar lengkap dengan wajah _stoic_nya. "Pesta ultah sekolah nanti lo bakal pergi ama siapa?"

Eh… Aku membulatkan mata kaget. Apa Gaara bermaksud pergi bersamaku? Gaara mengajakku? AH KYAKYAKYAKYA!—plak! yah aku ditampar. "Dasar homo. Gue cuma heran kenapa Sakura nyuruh gue pergi sama dia. Nih, baca." Gaara pun menyodorkan N**ia 3030-nya padaku.

_Gaara gaara gaara gaara.  
__Gk mau tau pokoknya lusa ntr lo prginya ama gue  
__Jgn sama Naruto ataupun Neji ataupun cecemu  
__Apalagi Sasuke! DIA HOMO!_

_Sender: 01313131313131, Sakurah_

_20:09:08_

"Aaaa itu…" Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Mungkin dia dibajak."

"Apa-apaan dibajak. Gak mungkin dibajak. _Password _hape Sakura itu rahasia negara."

Iya sih, Sakura menjaga ketat privasinya. Mungkin yang tahu _password_ hape Sakura hanya Tuhan, dia sendiri, papa mamanya, dan aku.

Ya, aku. Kalau _password_nya belum diganti sampai hari ini.

Tanggal jadian kami. 10.10.13

Heran juga sih, kenapa dari sekian banyak tanggal dalam satu tahun kami memilih untuk jadian di hari ulang tahun Naruto di usianya yang kesekian tua, yang gak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan hubungan kami.

"Jadi gimana ini, Sasuke?" Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. "Kita putus aja kali ya?"

* * *

**/./tbc/./**

**_Halo... Jadi kangen Naruto.  
Sasuke. Aku kangen kamu. KYAKYAKYA! Tapi Sasuke sudah pesen, gak baik teriak-teriakin nama dia. Bisa mendatangkan musibah.  
AHA HABIS LO SASKE BAKAL GUA BIKIN LO NISTA SENISTANISTANYA DI SINI!  
_**

**_Guys, sekali lagi. hai semua._**

**_Sudah lama gak datang ke fandom ini setelah dua tahun kehilangan feelnya.  
_****_Dan sekarang semoga fanfic kali ini bisa menghibur._**

**_Terima kasih.  
_****_Review ya.  
_****_ya._**

**_Ya. _**

**_Review, oke? ;p_**

**_Review. Review._**

**_Review dari teman-teman sangat berharga untuk pertumbuhan dan perkembangan saya ke depannya._**

**_Oke?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Last. Review ya._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyuuga Neji. Uzumaki Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke." Selanjutnya terdengar gumaman norak_Yes!Yes!Hinata-channn kita sekelompok! _"Itu nama untuk anggota kelompok 4." dari nadanya, Kakashi seperti membacakan pembagian kelompok itu dengan hati yang tak ikhlas. "Silahkan, Nara. Keluarin aja semuanya, gak papa." Terlihat jelas guru gahol itu sedang mengantuk, ngomongnya aja udah ngawur.

"Saya menyadari kalau kelompok saya hanya saya sendiri yang cowok, Pak." Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan tangan yang masih terangkat namun tertahan oleh tangannya yang lain. Uh, seberat apa sih tangannya emang. "Dan kelompok Neji hanya Hinata yang perempuan sendiri."

"Maksud kamu mau tukeran sama kelompok Hyuuga, gitu?"

"Bukan, Pak." Kemudian Nara mengalihkan pandangannya ke… aku? Shikamaru menaik-turunkan alisnya… mentel. _disgusting. _"Saya maunya si Neji ke kelompok saya, Sakura ke kelompok Hinata."

"Jangan diturutin, Pak." Sakura langsung mengeryit risih, "Yang jadi guru kan bapak, kok dia yang ngatur. EW."

"Bukan gitu, Sakura. Biar Hinata gak grogi di sana dia cewe sendirian, kalian kan sahabatan."

"Eh Nara!" Neji tanpa sadar menggebrak meja. "Eh. Ah. Eh, a-anu. Maaf, Pak. Kebawa perasaan..."

"HUUUU!" seisi kelas menyoraki Neji, lagian tumben Neji baperan.

"Uh, _whatever _lah_._" Neji memutar bola matanya sedikit mirip Taylor Swift. "Pokoknya saya gak sudi pindah kelompok karena kalau saya di kelompok Nara, entar siapa yang bakal jagain Hinata coba? Lagian saya gak percaya sama dia!" Neji melempar jari tengah—telunjuknya ke arah pemuda polos berambut pirang jabrik… salah satu temanku. Mungkin inilah alasan gak logis kenapa Neji gak sudi pindah. Lagian emang Neji siapanya Hinata, sih?

Oh ya, mereka kan sodaraan.

Halah, sodara jauh juga.

"Hus Neji, sudzon aja lu bisanya. Kami kan pacaran sehat! Ada Sasuke juga!" ujar Naruto bangga dan meyakinkan. "Tapi kalo Sakura di kelompok ini... Mungkin kami satu orang jaga satu."

"HUUUUUU!" Makin rame aja nih kelas jadinya.

"Hm..." Kakashi mulai mikir keras. "Yaudah, Hyuuga Neji pindah ke kelompok Nara. Haruno, kamu ke kelompok Naruto. Oke? Oke, istirahat. Bye."

Aku melihat tampang Neji yang udah WTH, tampang Sakura yang udah WTF.

Di ujung sana Naruto ama Shikamaru lagi LMFAO.

Uh ya, bagaimana pun juga mungkin itulah usaha mereka sebagai sahabatku. Selama ini mereka kan gak pernah berguna dalam hal apapun sebagai teman. Kali ini, aku berniat membiarkan mereka berbuat pahala.

"Sasuke." Gaara memanggilku lembut. "Pesta ultah sekolah nanti lo pergi ama siapa?"

Eh…. Aku membulatkan mata kaget. Apa Gaara bermaksud pergi bersamaku? Gaara mengajakku? AH KYAKYAKYAKYA!—plak! yah aku ditampar. "Dasar homo. Gue cuma heran kenapa Sakura nyuruh gue pergi sama dia. Nih, baca." Gaara pun menyodorkan N**ia 3030-nya padaku.

_Gaara gaara gaara gaara._

_Gk mau tau pokoknya lusa ntr lo prginya ama gue._

_Jgn sama Naruto ataupun Neji ataupun cecemu. _

_Apalagi Sasuke! DIA HOMO!_

_Sender: 01313131313131, Sakurah_

_20:09:08_

"Aaaa itu…" Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Mungkin dia dibajak."

"Apa-apaan dibajak. Gak mungkin dibajak. _Password _hape Sakura itu rahasia negara."

Iya sih, Sakura menjaga ketat hapenya. Mungkin yang tahu _password_ hape Sakura hanya dia sendiri, Tuhan, papa mamanya, dan aku.

Ya, aku. Kalau _password_nya belum diganti sampai hari ini.

Tanggal jadian kami. 10.10.13

Heran juga sih, kenapa dari sekian banyak tanggal kami memilih untuk jadian di hari ulang tahun Naruto yang kesekian tahun. Gak ada sangkut-paut apapun dengan hubungan kami.

"Jadi gimana ini, Sasuke?" Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. "Kita putus aja kali ya?"

Aku langsung menghantam wajah Gaara seiring dengan teriakan Naruto dan yang lain yang entah kenapa menurutku mirip suara desahan Jupe, "Bangke weh, Gaar! Kalo ada yang liat gimana?!" dan setelahnya aku merutuki kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, seakan takut ketahuan kalau barusan kami benar-benar melakukan praktek selingkuh.

"Hehe, sori." Gaara nyengir dengan sangat OOC. "Tadi itu jiwa gue yang lain. Gue kan terjangkit psikis jiwa ganda, lo lupa?"

"Gue gak lupa kalau lo tuh tukang ngibul." Aku memutar mataku malas. "Mana hape gue, ya?" aku meraba-raba saku celanaku, celana Gaara, celana Naruto, dan rok Temari.

"Apa mungkin tertinggal di kamarku semalam? Setelah kita melakukannya tanpa pengaman—," kata-katanya terputus setelah aku menabok hidung Gaara dengan tidak pelan. Ah, mungkin saja berdarah.

"Abnormal." gerutuku sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas dan beranjak ke tempat Itachi maho. Mungkin dia membawa ponselku kemari.

.

**_a Naruto fanfic, Move On_**

**_Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_-Warn; Gaje, Alay, Typo, plus Norak-_**

**_...Here we go..._**

**_._**

"ITACHI!" begitu sampai aku langsung membuka pintu kelas dengan anarkis, "MANA ITACHI MANAAA?!"

"Ah." Itachi melotot melihat tingkah sopanku, "Ah. ahahhahah. Sori, guys." Itachi mulai meminta maaf dengan teman-temannya, bahkan berlutut di depan seorang pemuda berwajah bokep yang katanya ketua kelas sekaligus ketua mafia sekolah. "Gue mewakili segenap anggota klan untuk meminta maaf atas blablablabla—" dia malah pidato.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu sampai ke sini, adik kecilku?" tanya Itachi to the point setelah pidatonya selesai, "Uang jajan tadi mama lupa kasih?"

Aku menyodorkan tanganku, "Hape gue, _bitch._"

"Oh." Itachi merongoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang yang biasa dipanggil iPhone 6 itu, "Ini?" Bukannya memberi Itachi malah menggoyang-goyangkan benda sembilan juta itu di depan wajahku, kayak lagi megang ompeng bayi.

"Woy homo, HAPE GUEH!" Itachi memasukkan iPhoneku ke kantongnya lagi, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke wajahnya yang kayak hasil bedah plastik. "Cium dulu."

Cih, dasar banci. "Plis deh Itachi-nii, mau ambil hape aja susahnya mampus banget." Aku melangkah menuju bangku Itachi, membongkar isi tasnya, dan … haha. "Ini gue ambil."

"Yah, adek… Entar kakak pulang pake apa dong?" _Shit_. Itachi selalu aja sok manja kalo lagi sama teman-temannya.

"Pake aja sepeda gue." kemudian aku sesegera mungkin keluar dari ruangan yang udah kayak TPA itu, asli sumpek banget—kayak bau kamar Itachi—. Aku yakin di belakang sana Itachi sedang menatapku sambil melongo.

Haha biar tau rasa sekali-kali pulang sekolah pake sepeda. Biar dia tau gimana panas, kalau hujan harus nunggu sampai reda, kalau badai harus nginep di sekolah.

Lagian masa adeknya ke sekolah pake sepeda, abangnya pake Fortuner. Apa-apaan ini.

Baru jalan lima langkah dari kelas laknat itu, seorang gadis dengan wajah penuh derita dan keterpurukan terlempar begitu saja ke hadapanku. "Eh… Hati-hati!" jiwa laki-ku membawa lengan ini menahan si gadis sebelum punggungnya menghantam ubin sekolah yang kotor.

Setelahnya muncul muka ketua OSIS Konoha SHS meski udah kukenal sejak taman kanak-kanak, aku masih sering kesal padanya. Dia orang sok ganteng yang hobinya mamerin _eye-smile. _"Uchiha, siang ini dia bakal nemenin lo ke percetakan buat ngurus undangan ulang tahun sekolah." ujarnya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Tolong ya."

Ah benar juga, aku belum melihat siapa gadis yang kutolong ini. Tapi… Rambut lembut, warna pink, kulit putih, hidung pesek.

"OGAH!" sahut kami, berbarengan, melepas pelukan tak langsung ini, juga berbarengan.

Ah sosweetnya…

"Lo gimana sih, Sai?! Ulang tahunnya kan lusa, lagian satu sekolahan juga udah tau acaranya mulai jam delapan. Ngapain lagi bikin undangan?"

Sai tampak berpikir keras, dan akhirnya dia hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Haha. Entahlah. Ngabisin anggaran kali." Dan dia kembali tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan henpon canggihnya. "Wah, ada yang ngeline."

"Sai plis, gak ada apa partner lain yang lebih tajir?" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan pendapat. "Gue gak sudi jalan siang-siang pake sepeda. Gue maunya pake MOBIL!"

"Desain kartu undangannya terserah kalian aja, asal jangan alay." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar henpon, Sai pun meninggalkan kami. Berdua. "Gue pergi dulu, bye." _Awkward _banget.

"Gue juga pergi." kalau Sai ke arah toilet, Sakura ke arah kantin. "BHAI!" Aku pun menatap kepergian Sakura dengan ikhlas, semoga mantanku ini diterima di sisiNya.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum kecil, emang gak salah barusan gue rampas fortuner si Itachi. Hari ini bakal menyenangkan…

.

"Terima kasih, Bu Guru…." setelah memberi hormat, teman-teman gila itu berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruangan ini seolah tiada hari esok. Di sana Sakura yang baru selesai disirami rohani oleh Bu Tsunade sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Dan memang benar yang dikata orang, cewek itu bakal terlihat makin cantik pas udah jadi mantan. Huh... "Sakura!" aku menahan Sakura di tangan—modus—, _"tangan kamu lembut, masih kayak dulu."_

Gak, gak. Barusan ini hanya imajinasi, aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan buaya seperti itu. Aku bukan Itachi.

Sakura menoleh sebentar dengan ketus, "Paan?"

"Lo jadi ke percetakan?"

"…"

"Kacangkacangkacang…."

"…."

"Sakura! Lo kenapa sih?! Gue udah buang rasa gengsi ini. Gue harap kita bisa baikan, atau setidaknya berteman kayak dulu lagi."

"..." Bukannya menyahut, Sakura langsung menggendong ranselnya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"SAKURA!" Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram pergelangan tangannya cukup keras.

"LEPASIN! DASAR BUAYA!" Sakura berontak dan berhasil melepas cengkramanku di pergelangannya yang memerah. "Kasar banget sih sama cewek?!"

"Astaga Sakura, sori banget." Sialnya, aku langsung _out of character. _"Tangan lo gapapa? Sakit banget? Sorisoriiiii..."

Sakura mendengus sebal. Ya wajar aja, siapapun pasti gondok kalau dihadapkan dengan mantan gak jelas yang nampak banget masih nyimpen feel sepertiku ini. Sakura terlihat menggosok-gosok pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Untung aja gak sampe biru, bisa dipenggal gua ama bapaknya.

Tapi tunggu… Kenapa roknya juga ada merah-merah?

.

.tbc./ haha.

**Hei guys. **

**Senang banget akhirnya bisa lanjut ke chapter dua. Huahaha.**

**Dan beneran, pengen banget lanjutin cerita ini. Cuma ya itu... Itu... Itu lohhh... Moga pada peka. **

**-fyi, ini juga habis UAS, tapi gak ngaruh sih. Yang jelas, beneran butuh saran kritik dan review dari teman-teman semua. **

**Silahkan tuangkan apa yang anda pikirkan tentang cerita ini di kolom review, saya akan sangat senang dan menghargai siapapun yang melakukannya. Beneran deh. ^^**

**Oke sementara hanya itu, sampai jumpa di chapter tiga...**

**Review?**

**Review?**

**Reviewwwwwww~**


End file.
